My 2018 DBQ Entries
by CindyBarnard
Summary: Compilation of my three entries for the Slytherin Cabal - Death by Quill Challenge. Titled: Them (RLBL /TRjrBL); Creation of Darkness (GWHP / DGHP); Little Children (ft Lucius Malfoy & Sirius Black)
1. R1: Them

_Slytherin Cabal FB Group_

 _Death by Quill 2018 Eliminating Contest_

 _Round 1 of 4_

 _Prompt: Voldemort / Bellatrix - Obliviate_

 _Special thanks to MrBenzedrine for beta'ing this entry for me 3_

 ** _THEM_**

 **Somewhere between December 1969 – January 1970**

They think they are oblivious. That no one sees. Yet, he saw. She was his fiancée, so of course he watched her. And although her engagement ring glittered in the chandelier light, she paid no heed to who gave her that ring upon finalising their betrothal. Instead, she was talking to Tom Riddle. Flirting was in fact more accurate.

Rodolphus sighed; he had to watch his thoughts. If _he_ should, for one moment, realise that he wasn't completely loyal, then it could be his death. As well as the death of his younger brother. He wasn't _Tom Riddle_. He was Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord. Rodolphus swallowed the last firewiskey in his glass, and with a squaring of his shoulders, he walked quietly over to his wayward fiancée.

 **September 1970**

It was his wedding day, and he was the only one of them that actually loved the other. Bellatrix clasped his hand, spoke the vow, watched as the bonds entwined around the clasped hands, and not once was there a flicker of warmth in her eyes. She was only making the proper pureblood marriage expected of her. No, the warmth was reserved only for their Lord.

And yet, Rodolphus smiled and kissed her as if the coldness in her eyes toward him was non-existent. He loved her; she was his Bella, and it was as simple as that. He would do anything for her.

He looked her over as they listened to the applause of their guest.

She was beautiful in her cream coloured lace dress and the sprigs of flowers in her curly hair, and he still considered himself the luckiest wizard alive. The icy hardness in her eyes only added to her allure.

As they walked back down the aisle, Rodolphus saw the Dark Lord watching them intently from the back of the crowd before resting his eyes only on Bella, a predatory look in his eyes.

Rodolphus knew at that moment he would be sharing his bride with their Master.

 **Somewhere in 1976**

"An heir. You owe me that much, Bella." Rodolphus clenched his teeth.

The fights were more and more. Madness was taking hold of his Bella's mind, and he didn't know anymore how to handle it. All he wanted now was an heir. Then he would disappear and leave her to their Lord. It's what she wanted, after all.

Bella glared daggers at him before she gave a stiff nod. "An heir then. But then you go. I want nothing to do with the brat."

 **February 1979**

"I'm expecting. Your heir should be born in September." Bella's voice was cold yet had a sing-song lilt to it. It was a manner of speaking she had been adopting all the more lately.

Rodolphus tensed as she delivered her message, a relief washing through him. But he had to make sure first. "A paternity charm will confirm that it's mine?"

Bella cackled in mirth before she calmed enough to answer, "Of course. I kept my side of the bargain."

Rodolphus met her eyes, wishing things had been different. He wished so many things: that Bella could have learned to love him was only a small part. He had regrets as well. He shouldn't have followed his fiancée into the service of the Dark Lord. Now he couldn't leave and had to do atrocious things in this war. He was just glad that his younger brother was safe until thus far, secured in Hogwarts. But now that his heir was finally coming, he had to start planning. By September, Rabastan would start his last year, and Rodolphus' baby would be born.

Ideally, he would want to leave immediately. But Rabastan had to come along, so he would either wait until he is finished or let him do his final year in another school.

As if sensing her husband's thoughts, Bellatrix sneered at him, "The Dark Lord wants your little brother. You better not thwart him."

Rodolphus shuddered as she left the room. His wife was very powerful - no doubt of that as the Dark Lord had trained her personally. She was his most loyal servant after all, his best lieutenant, and his _lover_.

 **19 September 1979**

Rodolphus paced the floor agitatedly. He could hear the screams from Bella's room as each contraction hit. She had barred him from attending the birth, so he could only guess at what was happening. Only a medi-witch and an aid were in attendance. He heard her swearing at them almost constantly and felt sorry for them. At least he had the foresight to confiscate her wand earlier. He had no doubt that Bella would _Avada_ the medi-witch or aid in the throes of birth.

After what seemed to be hours, the sounds from the room went quiet, and a new sound was heard: the cries of a baby. At that point, Rodolphus didn't wait and immediately entered the room. Bella was lying on her back and panting profusely while glaring at him as he approached the bed. He could see the aid was busy wrapping the crying baby in a blanket while the medi-witch was attending to his wife in after birth care.

"This is the only brat you will get. I will not be going through this again." Her voice was raspy, yet there was no denying that she meant every word. He frowned in confusion, as he hadn't asked her for more than his heir.

But then the aid was handing him the wrapped baby. He looked down and saw the baby instantly calm down as he held her close to his heart. "She will be beautiful. What will you be calling her?"

The aid smiled as she spoke, and Rodolphus instantly realised what Bella meant. The baby was a girl. Not a boy. Not his heir.

Yet as he absorbed his shock, he looked down at the baby cradled in his arms. She was frowning up at him, trying to see him, he guessed. And as he looked into her eyes, he realised he didn't care. She was his.

"Hermione. Hermione Lestrange."

 **January 1981**

Hermione had only been walking for three months, and yet she was already causing havoc all over the manor. The poor elf had his hands full running after the busy baby as her wild, brunette curls bounced around her head.

Rodolphus adored her.

At this exact moment, he was lounging on a lawn chair as he watched her chasing some butterflies. Every few steps she would stop to look at him and give him a toothy grin before running off again. She was a happy child, and he prided himself in being responsible for that. Bella was unofficially living with the Dark Lord, meaning he was in peace at the Lestrange Manor with his daughter. Yet he wasn't free. When the Mark burned on his arm, he had to don his mask and do his master's bidding, alongside his wife most times.

A dark shadow crossed his face with the thought of how often his Mark burned now a day. The war had definitely increased in tempo, and he hoped it would crescent soon. His brother was almost finished with schooling, so he had to either flee by June or hope the war was over.

 **June 1981**

The mark burned, almost throbbing, and Rodolphus knew that _he alone_ was being summoned. With a heavy heart and mind, he robed and masked himself before Apparating away after telling Pokey to care for Hermione.

Arriving at the old Black Manor, the one the Dark Lord was using upon insistence from Bella, with a soft pop, Rodolphus cloaked his mind as best he could before entering through the giant, wrought iron gates. He was never summoned alone, so he was very nervous as what this could mean. Would he request Rabastan?

Rodolphus didn't have to wait long before he was called into the drawing room where the Dark Lord was pacing by himself.

Hearing Rodolphus, the Dark Lord stopped pacing and turned to him with a dark smile. A shiver of apprehension ran up Rodolphus' spine as he recognised that specific smile. It usually bode ill. "Rodolphus… I need your–assistance."

Rodolphus swallowed before giving a small bow to maintain the formal level of respect that the Dark Lord demanded. "Of course, my Lord, anything…"

His voice was appropriately demure, but he knew his heart was beating while he kept hoping. _Please not anything…not Hermione…not Rabastan…_

"Your wife needs to return to your side." Rodolphus didn't know whether to cry in relief or scream in frustration with that.

So, with a quiet voice, he enquired further. "My Lord? I understood that the current arrangement was satisfactorily—"

He was cut off with a harsh bark of ' _Silent_!'

Rodolphus swallowed and looked down at the floor.

"She is my most faithful. Yet, Bella can be a bit–much. So, I already ordered her to return to your side and be the wife she must be. Appearances must be upheld."

Rodolphus concentrated to keep his face a perfect blank. He knew there was more to come, so he braced himself.

The Dark Lord continued. "Although, I will still require her companionship from time to time…and you will allow it…as you have always done. But I do not want you festering in bitterness as you have done."

Rodolphus felt his heart rate increase exponentially as a horrid realisation dawned on him. "My lord?"

The Dark Lord had a dangerous glint as he continued. "I know you have been planning to leave my service…so I have to remedy that and make sure it never happens…" A cold fear settled in Rodolphus as he knew that he was never going to be able to keep Hermione and Rabastan safe now. "Bella agreed to everything I decided, of course."

He remained quiet and once more looked down at the carpeted floor; the Dark Lord was now walking slowly around him. "When you get back to your manor, your daughter will have already been removed. Don't worry…she will be placed with a nice _muggle_ family. I need to remove your distractions, you see."

Rodolphus wanted to scream out, but instead he was biting down on his lip, blood already pooling inside his mouth. He didn't dare breathe a word in fear of angering his Lord.

"And the other thing: I will be obliviating you…you will have no memory of your daughter…no memory of leaving me…no memory of wanting to _save_ your brother from me…All you will be interested in is serving me and allowing, without bother, certain _privileges_. You will be my most perfect servant. And Bella's most faithful husband. Even if I have to use more magical means to ensure your obedience." It was obvious that he was inferring the Imperious curse.

Rodolphus fell to his knees and begged; he didn't care about pride or anything at that point. "Please my Lord…I will serve…but please don't take my memories…don't take my daughter…"

He knew his pleas were useless when he felt the cold tip of a wand press against his skull and the soft whisper that took everything he held dear to him away.

" _Obliviate…"_

 **19 September 1981**

"I think our Lord requires your presence, Dear," Rodolphus whispered into his wife's ear, feeling warmth with the fact that his wife was their Lord's most favoured subject.

Bella smirked and traced a sharp nail over his chin, almost affectionately. "I do like you now, Rodolphus. Such loyalty. Our Lord will reward us greatly."

Rodolphus stared at her retreating back, a smile lingering on his lips. It was true. They were favoured, and tonight Rabastan will be Marked as well. Another gift he gladly gave their Lord.

A momentary darkness settled on his soul as he watched his wife and their Lord converse; he couldn't help but feel like he was missing something important today. That there was some sort of significance to this date. With a frown, he glanced around the meeting room, finding his brother's gaze as he stood in a corner, staring wide-eyed at all the black-robed Death Eaters. He looked pale and quite terrified. Maybe that was what was bothering him - the fact that his brother had completely withdrawn from him a few months back. He had no idea why.

 **Somewhere in November 1981**

Rodolphus laughed exuberantly as he lifted the Cruciatus curse from Alice Longbottom. They were torturing the Longbottom's for the fun of it, as they were already on their way to Azkaban. So why not be caught on a high note. Next to him, the maniacal cackle of his wife rang over the screams of Frank Longbottom.

Rodolphus bent forward to sneer at Alice, "Hear that! That is your husband's screams. Ready for another round?"

Not giving her the actual opportunity to respond, he immediately started the curse again. Within seconds her screams joined those of her husband. Rodolphus laughed once more as he kept the curse. He and Bella had a bet going…who would break their victim's mind first?

The sound of a shattering ornament caught his attention, and without lifting the curse, he looked up to see the stricken face of his young brother. A brother that disappointed him lately. Young Rabastan, it seemed, did not have the stomach to hurt anyone. He would have to remedy that. Stopping the curse, he signalled the young Rabastan over.

"You do this round. And you better manage; I want to report your progress once our Lord is returned." Stepping back, he realised that Bella has also stopped to look at her brother-in-law, a mad grin on her face.

"Do it–do it–do it little baby brother." Her voice cackled even more as she almost mocked Rabastan.

Two failed attempts later, and a sweating Rabastan was shaking. Bella marched over and pushed her face right up to Rabastan's, her eyes wide as she pointed her wand right at his heart. "You must mean it! Want it! Do it, or I'll have you feel it yourself!"

As if her threat was all he needed, he once more attempted the curse; it was weak, but it held. And as Bella's wand was still pointed right at his heart, his curse strengthened until finally, Alice was once more screaming.

Rodolphus felt a confused emotion, as if a sudden sadness had overtaken him with the realisation that his brother was turning into the same monster he was.

 **January 1996**

They were free. After all these years, they were free. Rodolphus felt stupefied and empty. Fifteen years he had been in Azkaban with only Dementors for company.

He laughed out loud in exuberance.

Then he leaned in and kissed his wild wife on her mouth. She instantly responded by shoving him away. Rodolphus stumbled backwards and fell onto the cold, tile floor. His frame was brittle and weak; he couldn't even push himself up without much groaning. But once on his feet, he only laughed again. "Ahh Bella, dear wife! You are as wild as ever!"

Bellatrix sneered and with her nose in the air she marched to the door of the room they had all landed in. Rodolphus had a vague memory of the room; he _thought_ it was in Malfoy Manor. But no time to ponder, so instead he followed his wife, whom was still in her striped prison gown. Antonin and Rabastan followed close behind, along with a few others.

Time to see their old Master.

Bellatrix immediately fell to her knees and crawled over to their Lord's feet. "My Lord….My Lord…Thank you…Thank you…I knew you'd return…I remained faithful!"

Rodolphus and the others also dropped to their knees and muttered their continued thanks…After all, they were loyal and would be rewarded. The Dark Lord let Bella kiss his feet before taking a hold over shoulder and pulling her, silencing them all.

"Quiet. Your thanks is noted. Bella, take a seat next to me. Your place has always been next to me." Their Lord led his Bella over to a small chair that was positioned next to a lavish armchair. Both took a seat and watched the rest of the Azkaban escapees. Bella was fondly stroking their Lord's arm and hand while smiling up at him. Rodolphus knew it was her place. Just as it was his place to be her loyal husband. He fulfilled that role with pleasure.

"Now, we need to go over my plan. It involves the department of mysteries…"

 **18 June 1996**

Rodolphus couldn't take his eyes off the girl. Lucius was doing the talking, so none of the children saw him studying her. She was familiar, and looking at her made him feel _something_. She had wild curly hair, a lot like his wife he surmised, and a open face, yet careful eyes. This girl was important. He knew it.

He was glad to see that Bella seemed to deliberately avoid chasing the group that the girl was running away with. He wondered on it for the briefest period but soon forgot as the battle of the Department of Mysteries ensued.

It was afterwards, as he lay incapacitated, yet completely aware, that he watched as they floated the girl's body out. She was alive, but she appeared critical. Something inside of him hoped that she survived.

 **Somewhere in March 1998**

He had been free for just almost a year now. And yet he wanted to go back to Azkaban. It was easier there. Life outside of Azkaban had no meaning. It was just kill, kill, kill. Oh and let's not forget; watch his wife and Lord together. Bella had a certain amount of madness before Azkaban. But now she was just crazy.

She had no regard for anything except their Lord.

It was actually nauseating to watch her grovel like a lovelorn puppy. For the first time ever, he felt shame. Shame with his wife and shame with what he had become. And what he had made his brother become as well.

And yet, the feeling of shame felt familiar?

Almost as familiar as the child in the Department. Hermione Granger, Harry Potter's mudblood friend…

 **2 May 1998**

Rodolphus had fought for his Lord, as was expected. He had remained loyal. Yet, he hadn't given it his best; he knew it and accepted that his heart had decided to start existing once more. He was injured, and he was exhausted. So he sat propped up against the wall between the other injured and fallen while watching the two remaining duels.

On one side there was his Lord against Shacklebolt, McGonagall, and Slughorn. A few feet away, the Weasley woman had just charged toward his wife, effectively taking over for three children. One of them had been _the girl_. His wife had taken particular interest in her. As if she was trying to get something out of the girl, something _more._ He had noticed it when she had tortured her at Malfoy Manor.

He didn't want the girl to die, so he was relieved when the Weasley women took over. Rodolphus watched the duel, impressed when the ground cracked beneath them. Two powerful witches, both driven by love. Or, their own versions of it anyway. The Weasley woman was driven by the love for her children. Bella was driven by her love and obsession with the Dark Lord.

Rodolphus watched in a sort of detached fascination as the killing blow was delivered, as his wife's eyes popped before she fell. And he realised...he felt nothing. The love he had for his wife at one time had died somewhere along the line. The Dark Lord could have her.

The scream that came from the Dark Lord was loud; Rodolphus was slightly surprised the Dark Lord actually might have felt some form of love for Bellatrix if he was displaying this level of anger at her death.

Oh well.

It was much later that Rodolphus finally closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. The Dark Lord was dead. He was truly free now.

He could go back to Azkaban where his life was simpler. No more Dark Lord and no more Bellatrix. And maybe, just maybe, he could one day remember why that girl meant so much to him.


	2. R2: Creation of Darkness

Slytherin Cabal FB Group

Death by Quill 2018 Eliminating Challenge

Round 2 of 4

Prompt: Daphne Greengrass & Ginny Weasley - Confundo

 _Un-beta'd, so mistakes are my ow_ n

 _ **Creation of Darkness**_

Daphne wanted him. It was a very simple fact really… The only problem was that he was with another. Quite the conundrum actually. For how could she compete with her? She had been his teenage sweetheart and friend. She was vivacious, spontaneous, fiercely loyal…

She was a lot like him as well. Both of them are black and white beings… Rash and prone to let whatever is in their heads blurt out of their mouths.

There was no way that their society would ever consider that he be with anyone except Ginerva Weasley. Especially not with a previous Slytherin student. So Daphne had remained on the sidelines of his life. Close enough to watch but never touch. She was good at staying on the outskirts. It was how she survived the war and school politics. She was a Slytherin after all.

Daphne knew she would need a lot of luck on her side to be able to even chance a hope of garnering Harry Potter's attention. Up until now, she had not attempted it but she was ambitious. And her need for success wouldn't let him go without using every trick in the book to gain her end goal. But what would be the required tool? She needed to get past his friends and adopted family and even past general society to get his attention for only a moment. She knew she just needed a moment, one little moment to make him realise that there are more than Ginerva Weasley. To make him realise that Ginerva and he would never work. They are too much the same, too much fire together. He needed a calming influence, he needed water that would douse his flames if they should burn out of control and incinerate everyone around them. Water was fluid, flexible, cool and ambient. Daphne Greengrass was water.

A moment. That was all.

Daphne stared out over the crowds. It was a ministry party and naturally, Harry Potter was in attendance along with Ginerva Weasley. They appeared as always the perfect couple. But Daphne could see that they were currently at odds with each other. She saw it in the way their hips were slightly tilted away from each other, how their shoulders were stiff and their heads almost constantly tilted sideways from another. Oh yes, they probably had a bit of a spat before the gala. Daphne hid her smile, she could imagine that fights between two such fiery Gryffindors could become quite an inferno.

She sipped her wine as she mingled. Placing discreet _Confundo_ charms on anyone that attempted to block her slow progress to the redhead. Finally, she was within touch distance of Ginerva and so, with her charming smile she touched the freckled upper arm of her rival.

"Excuse me, Ginerva Weasley?" Daphne dimpled as Ginerva turned around to see who it was, a look of slight confusion in her eyes.

"Yes…? Greengrass right?" Ginerva frowned.

Daphne kept her smile in place. "Yes, Daphne, please. I really just wanted to compliment you on your dress. It is breathtaking."

As expected that got the redhead witch to relax. She obviously was just another woman, liking pretty things and being complimented. "Thank you! And please, call me Ginny… I am pleased to make your acquaintance."

Daphne had the swallow back a smirk, obviously, a well-placed compliment and interest were all that was needed to get the redhead comfortable. "I as well. But please, tell me where you got it? It compliments your hair superbly…"

And with that, the two witches fell into easy conversation and spend most of the night in each others' company. Unbeknownst to them, Harry watched them curiously. He couldn't deny that he had a feeling of trepidation as he watched the blonde woman monopolising Ginny's attention for the rest of the evening. But the trepidation didn't make him feel uneasy… he felt curious.

Ginny was humming. She had a coffee date with Daphne that afternoon. She never knew she would become such good friends with the old Slytherin student. But it was two months now and they spent time together a couple of times during every week. So far she hadn't included Daphne yet in her own circles, for some reason, she felt somewhat possessive of this new found friendship. Like it was something all her own. Daphne wasn't Harry's.

She was Ginny's… And Ginny wanted to keep her for herself for as long as possible.

Daphne waved goodbye to the redhead as they parted ways after dinner one evening into the third month of their friendship. She was confused.

She was growing genuinely fond of Ginny. She was genuinely feeling the part of a friend to the other witch. And Ginny was so open. Up front and honest. It was refreshing from the normal circles Daphne had been raised in. She guessed it wasn't completely surprising. She wasn't a cold person, nor was she evil. In fact, she just had another way of doing things that most people. More subtle and discreet. It didn't make her a bad person. But why did she now feel like a bad person? She was deceiving Ginerva Weasley. But she had to do it. It would actually be the best for Ginny in the long run as she and Potter weren't compatible.

Why did she still feel confused then?

Harry listened to Ginny as she spoke of Daphne. She had made another excuse when he suggested he met Daphne finally. He had shrugged it off as if it didn't bother him one way or another. But in fact, it only made him more curious. This mystery witch that he had never really paid attention to while in school was busy to mess with his head. There was something about her that was prickling his skin. Not in a bad way.

Harry looked at Ginny as she babbled on while preparing tea, she was beautiful, as always, yet while he silently watched her he couldn't help but to feel confused. For the first time in his life, he felt confused about his feelings for Ginny Weasley.

Ginny smiled at him as she placed his tea in front of him, and all he realised then was that he wondered what Daphne Greengrass's smile was like.

Oh, he was very confused.

Daphne had stalled her plan for long enough.

She needed to finish what she started. She had to create her moment and let the cards fall where they may. It was time she got Ginny to get her close to Potter. So it was that she dressed meticulously for the gala that they were all invited to at the Malfoy's. She knew the Golden Trio would also be there. Five years since the war had changed something; like the Malfoy's playing good with the winning side.

Daphne knew she looked good in the flowing lightest blue chiffon dress. She looked whimsical like a fairy… it also accentuated her blue eyes perfectly.

So that evening as she entered the ballroom at Malfoy Manor she spied the fiery witch in her gold dress almost instantly and steadfastly made her way over to Ginny.

Ginny spied her and as a wide smile settled on her features, she hooked their arms together without hesitation. "I'm so glad you're finally here! It was getting dull…"

Daphne laughed and patted Ginny's arm where it rested on hers. "Now, we wouldn't want that, would we. Come, let's get wine."

With that, they made their way towards a buffet table laden with all kinds of delicacies and also drinks. Helping themselves to a glass of wine each. Daphne prepared for what she needed to do. She knew that Ginny was somewhat possessive of their friendship, so she would need to prompt the witch to get her to Potter.

So, as they walked around the dance floor and chatted, Daphne slid her wand out of the hidden pocket in the delicate folds of the chiffon discreetly. With a muttered _Confundo_ she watched as Ginny fell quiet and a look of blank confusion entered her eyes.

Daphne halted their trot to smile brightly at the confused redhead.

"That is wonderful! I'd be honoured to meet Harry… I'm glad you suggested it, Ginny." Daphne's dimples were prominent as she looked at Ginny.

Ginny was blinking as she tried to regain her senses, finally, a confused response jumbled from her lips. "Yea… Yes… did I suggest that?"

Daphne frowned delicately. "Well… yes? Just now… If you don't want to, it is fine, I understand."

Ginny shook her head profusely, a confused look still in her eyes. "No—No, I guess I did… Yes, let me introduce you."

And with that Ginny lead Daphne across the floor to where they spied Potter talking with the Minister. Daphne felt excitement bubbling inside of her… Almost.

Harry spied the two witches walking over and realised that Ginny was finally bringing Daphne Greengrass to meet him. He felt the excitement bubbling inside of him as they approached. His mouth went dry and almost immediately saliva started generating to counter the lack off. He tried to focus on what the Minister was saying, but all he felt was the growing need to finally see what Daphne's smile looked like.

And it was finally happening. Her moment with Harry Potter. Daphne smiled warmly as she came to a standstill in front of him. Her dimples flashing at him and her eyes sparkling. His eyes were even greener up close than she imagined. He was also bulkier than he seemed. His shoulders broad and his neck strong. Daphne felt her palms sweating in anticipation. She lifted her hand and held it out for him to shake, vaguely aware of Ginny making the introductions next to her.

Harry was spellbound. Her smile was better than he imagined. With those dimples she was almost angelic he thought. He licked his lips as he extended his hand and clasped hers. Not even aware of what Ginny was saying with the introductions.

Finally, finally his hand held hers. It was calloused but not uncared for, firm yet soft at the same time. It was the perfect fit and warmth radiated from his hand as he held hers slightly longer than was polite. Not that Daphne minded.

Their moment was all sensation and no talk. They experienced each other without saying a word. Fire and water. Heat and coolness. Excitement and calm. Everything about them was a balance to each other. She didn't need to tell him that, he knew it already at that moment.

Ginny was confused. Ever since the gala a few days prior, she hadn't felt right. Something was off. And it had started at the moment when she had suggested that Daphne and Harry meet. Only, she couldn't actually recall having made the suggestion…

Ginny shook her head, trying to clear the fog.

Harry had been distant since the gala. She had been a bit dizzy during the entire time of the introductions. As if a fog had been over her mind from the time of the suggestion till some time after they had left Harry and the Minister.

Ginny froze as she suddenly remembered the feeling. She had felt like this once before. Back in school when they had once practised the _Confundus_ charm!

Daphne had manipulated her!

Daphne was browsing shops in Diagon Alley when she heard a shrill, "You lying bitch!"

Turning around she frowned as one, Ginny Weasley, stormed her through the crowds with her face screwed in absolute fury. Daphne knew she had figured it out, and in true rash Gryffindor style, she reacted without thinking.

Ginny didn't slow as she neared Daphne, and so she stiffened in preparation for the hard slap that came as no surprise. Daphne's head snapped to the side as Ginny screamed further.

"You lying, manipulative bitch! I thought you were my friend! My friend!" Angry tears were streaming down Ginny's face and Daphne felt the overwhelming sadness herself.

She didn't plan on caring for Ginny. Didn't plan on letting the friendship become genuine. Yet she did care, and it had become a real friendship. Daphne felt her eyes starting to sting with unshed tears with the knowledge that this friendship was no more. The knowledge that this could have been epic. But she blinked back the tears and instead just faced the fuming witch silently.

"You won't have him. I'll make sure he knows what you are." And with that final statement, Ginerva Weasley apparated away with a loud pop.

Daphne just gave the whispering onlookers a cool glare and then turned to browse the shops further unruffled. But if they knew her in any way, then they would have known that she only appeared unruffled due to years of learning to hide her emotions. Never cause a scene. Never show your fears. Or joys.

If you looked into her eyes you would have seen they were shining brighter than normal with the sheen of unshed tears.

Harry was staring into the flames of the fire burning warmly in the fireplace. He was sitting in the Leaky and contemplating his current relationship status. He loved Ginny, no doubt of that. But if he was honest, he was getting exhausted with all their fighting. They fought very hard. He always said he didn't mind as it proved their passion for each other. But it was exhausting.

Then there was Daphne Greengrass.

He didn't know her, not really. She could be any kind of person. But when they had shared that moment, it had felt like he could know her. Like there could be something. She had excited him, yet calmed him at the same time.

He swirled the firewiskey in his glass when he heard the door swing open and saw Ginny rushing inside. She spotted him and made her way over with a look of determination. Harry looked wide-eyed at her approach, he was most likely in trouble. He had been kind of ignoring her these last few days.

Ginny came to a standstill in front of him, hands on her hips. "Harry James Potter. You better listen to me." Harry gulped, he was always a bit nervous when she stood like Molly Weasley… "I don't really care for you shutting me out these last few days. You need to work it through in your head whatever is the matter. And it better be now."

Harry sighed, if he had needed clarification on his relationship status, Ginny had just given it. He felt on one side the part of him that wants to call her out on talking to him as if he is a child. But the other part of him was exhausted. He just didn't have the will for one of their usual spats.

As if seeing his loss of will, Ginny's look of determined fury faded to pale uncertainty. "No…"

She stepped back in fear, somehow knowing that it wasn't good that he didn't rise to her bait. Harry opened his mouth to speak the words that would break off their relationship, but she interrupted him with desperation. "This is Daphne's doing! She isn't what she seemed, she is manipulative! She orchestrated our entire friendship to get close to you! She actually confunded me to get me to introduce you two! She placed doubt in you—"

Harry stood up abruptly and cut her off with an angry frown. "Ginny stop it! This isn't Daphne's doing! This is us… and _us_ is exhausting… I can't do us anymore."

He lifted his hand and cupped Ginny's cheek tenderly, wiping a tear off with his thumb. "Gin… I love you fiercely… But we need to find our true other halves… because we are just too much of the same."

He leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead before stepping back and letting his hand drop from her face. Then swallowing back the last firewiskey he gave her a lopsided grin before muttering his final words and turning around to leave.

"Oh and Gin… What did you expect from Daphne? She is a Slytherin, after all. _Those cunning folk will use any means to achieve their end_ … It doesn't make her evil. Just ambitious."

And with that, he left the Leaky. And left her.

Ginny was vaguely aware of thinking that she had caused two public scenes today… both to her own detriment. But that was only vaguely, as burning anger then consumed her.

 _One Year Later_

Ginny stood at the dusty window and looked down at the bustling Diagon Alley below her. She was watching Harry and Daphne strolling hand in hand. They were whispering to each other and laughing together.

They both had a glow to them that was obvious to all. They were extremely happy and in love.

If anyone had seen Ginny Weasley's face at that moment, they would have gasped in fear. For gone was the usual merry blue eyes. Instead, in their place was cold, lifeless eyes. Her face marred in a grimace of such profound darkness that you wouldn't have known that she had once been the shy little girl that couldn't even speak a word whenever Harry Potter, the boy, entered a room.

For the seed of darkness that had been planted in her soul once, a long time ago by a small black diary, had been festering all these years. Just waiting for the day to come where it would be able to reign free.

Ginny Weasley had been broken, and she vowed vengeance.

The End


	3. R3 : Little Children

Slytherin Cabal FB Group

Death by Quill 2018 Eliminating Challenge

Round 3 of 4

Prompt: Lucius Malfoy & Sirius Black - Silencio

 _Un-beta'd, so mistakes are my own_

 _ **Little Children**_

Sirius stood gaping at the Dark wizard in front of him. Shock could not begin to describe what was foremost in his mind at that exact moment. Sirius pressed his lips as his mind took him back to how he found himself in this situation. It had all started when he had duelled his deranged cousin in the Department of Mysteries years back. He had been cocky, he admits to that now, and he had just thought it was his end when Bellatrix fired of her curse when he was knocked sideways and tumbled to the ground.

Looking up he realised that someone –who, he still doesn't know—had saved him. But it was as if with his life having been spared, some other upset in the fates had happened. Voldemort had won. His godson, Harry, was dead. Sirius swallowed back the usual lump with the thought of young Harry. He couldn't let it consume him.

Now he worked for Voldemort.

It was survival now. No Harry to fight for or believe in; the Order of the Phoenix has been completely vanquished. There weren't even pockets of resistance anymore. You either served Voldemort or you got killed, or for a lucky few, you got banned from England. So he served.

Mostly he had menial jobs, run errands for Lord Voldemort or carry messages for the Elite. He preferred it like that, kept him out of the spotlight. But now, five years after Voldemort's final victory, he got called in for something beyond the usual. He was given a new job. A heinous job.

"I beg pardon, my Lord—I must steal children?" His throat felt dry as he phrased the question, knowing he had to be very careful.

Lord Voldemort narrowed his eyes in warning. "Careful, Black… lest I think you are questioning my decision."

Sirius squared his shoulders and firmed his face, "No… of course not my Lord. I was merely confirming that I understood perfectly."

Voldemort gave him a final glare before giving his forced smile. "Good… Good. And yes, all _muggleborn_ children are to be taken at a young age as possible. They will be placed in the shelters I have prepared for them. We must save all our magical folk from the clutches of muggles."

Sirius shuddered with the ominous 'muggleborn' phrase. Knowing that Voldemort had not used 'mudblood' on purpose. For somewhere in his mind he had decided that the children are in fact need of saving from their Muggle parents. Sirius knew it was because of rising Squib births, Voldemort knew that they needed fresh blood and couldn't inbreed further.

"And how will we handle the placement of the children, my Lord?" Sirius kept his tone flat and emotionless, knowing it was the safest.

Voldemort laughed then. "Well, as you put it. We steal them in the night. Let the muggles think it's some syndicate. Oh, and make sure the children are silent when you take them."

Sirius swallowed and nodded then backed away when Voldemort waved him away irritatedly. He had no idea how he would handle stealing children away from their parents. It just …. He just couldn't swallow that.

Sirius met up with his superior the following day. To his surprise, he saw that Lucius Malfoy was in charge of the Muggleborn Rescue –as Voldemort had named the operation. Sirius was relieved to see that the Malfoy patriarch had a certain tenseness to his jaw that was usually only there when he was tasked with something unpleasant.

He wasn't the only one finding the Muggleborn Rescue abhorrent, therefore.

Although, Sirius guess it wouldn't be surprising as Lucius Malfoy had changed in certain regards. For starters, he was newly married now to a certain muggleborn witch, and although few people knew it, the marriage was a happy one. Sirius was one of the few in the tight inner circle that was privy to the fact that Lucius and his wife loved each other. Sirius couldn't say that it meant that he and the elder Malfoy was friends now in any way, but they did tolerate each other for the sake of Hermione. Hermione was the only person left that Sirius owed any true allegiance to and it is also the other reason he stayed and served. Because Hermione was very smart and she had told him they had to serve and try to bring balance from the inside quietly. It was why she decided on Malfoy, him being one of the Elite and yet sanest as well as most intelligent. Hermione had told him that Lucius Malfoy had the capacity for love which she saw in his worry and loyalty to Draco and Narcissa. It was really sad, yet convenient – as cold as that sounds—that Narcissa was punished with death for trying to help Harry.

Sirius grimaced, Lucius and Hermione Malfoy pretended to have a marriage of convenience to anyone outside of their tight inner circle, in order to keep Voldemort from suspecting love was involved. Yet, they were both completely loyal and enamoured with each other.

Lucius relaxed the slightest bit when he saw it was Sirius that entered the meeting room at Riddle Manor. Before speaking, Lucius discreetly cast a Muffliato spell. "Black. Did not know you were assigned under me with this operation."

Sirius nodded, his lips compressed together indicating his disgust with the operation. "Malfoy. Same here. Glad though… then I can at least relax somewhat with this mess."

Lucius grunted slightly, "Distasteful mess."

Sirius nodded and sat down in one of the chairs while dropping his face into his hands before lifting it again to speak. "How will this work?"

Lucius sat down opposite him with a frown. "As of yet, it is only you and me in the locating and placing. The shelters are up and running and awaiting their first inhabitants. The children will from there be evaluated and paired to appropriate wizarding families. Adoption is mandatory once paired."

Sirius frowned now, already seeing problems in the system. "And what if those children are placed with purity supremacist? They will be abused…"

Lucius gave a sardonic grin at that. "Well, luckily that was one of the first worries of my wife. So with our joint powers of charm and persuasion, we managed to convince enough of the Elite that the law must also include a few addendums. Namely; the children will be monitored until they are of age for any ill-treatment and that fair and just treatment is mandatory as well. It was quite easy really… all magical blood is precious after all."

Sirius couldn't help it, he laughed then. "You and Hermione just know how to subtly use his own words to get what you want, don't you."

Lucius gave a nod, his sardonic smile back in place. At moments such as this, Sirius knew why Hermione did as she did. Bring balance quietly from the inside.

"Any formal procedure on how we will steal the children?" Sirius couldn't keep the bitterness from his voice then.

Lucius sat back with a frown and laced his fingers together under his chin. "Well, the locating is easy. It will be the same process used by the Ministry as had been done for centuries for muggleborns. The difference is, usually the ministry only send the year's list a year before Hogwarts enrolment. Now it will be sent the moment they register. As we know, the magic registers usually anytime between birth and age five. So that will be the age bracket of the children."

Sirius nodded in understanding. "And as we receive the names we go and get them?"

Lucius confirmed with a single nod. "Yes. We break into the house at night and take the child. It must be done quietly as to not wake the parents. We want to leave no trace of magic or traceable muggle evidence. They must believe some kidnapping syndicate is happening."

Sirius felt his throat constrict. How will they keep the children silent?

It was a quiet night about a week after receiving his new job description that found Sirius and Lucius standing in shadows in the backyard of a suburban muggle house. They had received their name list and were at their first address. Sirius felt nauseous and kept biting his inner cheeks. He could feel the metallic taste as blood invaded his mouth.

Lucius was very quiet and tense next to him, trying to deal with his own disgust of what they had to do.

Sirius watched through the lighted window as the parents made turns to hug the two-year-old goodnight before tucking him into bed. They seemed like your average loving family. They smiled and listened to the toddler babbling before finally giving final kisses and leaving the room and turning off the light. A shudder ran through Sirius as he realised he would be the cause of the parents suffering unimaginable grief the next morning.

Lucius was watching the same scene and had to swallow back rising bile. He didn't show it much, but he found this whole operation even more disgusting than Black. And he knew it as for the simple fact, he had a son. A son he loves and that was his joy. The loss of your child is something you can only ever truly try to comprehend if you actually have a child. It was at times as such that he was considering to take his family and leave the country. He and Hermione had discussed it, but she is adamant that they must remain so that they could at least influence some things. Like making sure these children are at least taken care of if they must be stolen. And so, he once more resolved to do this as painlessly as possible for the children at least. If he had his way, he would have obliviated the parents. But Voldemort insisted no magic must be used on the parents or on the house or its contents.

It was sometime later that they were happy that the parents were completely asleep along with the neighbours. The whole neighbourhood was dark and quiet, people blissfully unaware of the crime that was about to be committed in one house.

Silently the two wizards apparated into the living room after having cast disillusionment charms on each other. Voldemort said no magic on the parents or house and its contents. He said nothing about on themselves. Making sure their quiet pops didn't disturb anyone, they crept up the stairs and made their way to the toddler's bedroom. They had to take the child and go back downstairs to apparate out. The reason being that their pops might wake the parents if it's done from the child's room next to the parents' room. Voldemort didn't want the parents to realise their children were gone till long after the fact.

The room was dimly lit by a night light so making their way over to the bed was easy enough. It was as Sirius was a step away from the bedside that the toddler's eyes popped open blearily. Sirius instantly panicked and froze uncertainly, the boy blinked at him and then a sleepy frown marred his features. Sirius reacted and started whispering reassuringly to the boy as he bends over to pick him up.

"Hush… don't worry… We won't hurt you…" But as he lifted the toddler he started to squirm and a slight whining sound emitted from between his lips.

"Noooooo…" his squirming intensified and Sirius was starting to panic profusely. The toddler's whine was still soft but it was increasing in pitch. "Hush little one…. Hush…"

Sirius was still trying to figure out what to do when he heard the soft 'Silencio' from behind him, and suddenly the whining sounds from the toddler in his arms stopped. Looking down he saw the toddler's mouth moving as if full out screaming and red in the face, yet no sound was heard.

Sirius swirled around to stare on shock at Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius looked back at Black's shocked face but kept his own impassive mask on. "No magic on the house or muggles. The child isn't a muggle." He whispered emotionlessly.

With that he turned and crept from the room to return downstairs; Sirius following quietly with the squirming child held firmly in his arms. Within seconds their joint soft pops were the last indication of anyone having been there as the house settled once more for the night.

The two wizards appeared in front of a red brick Victorian styled house seconds later. It was the shelter for muggleborns. Sirius made a resigned sigh as he looked at the impassive Malfoy next to him. The toddler was sobbing now in his arms and not fighting anymore; the Silencio still in effect as not a sound was heard.

Lucius knew he had to hand in the toddler now, but first, he clamped in his personal emotions firmly so that the shelter staff would have no inkling. With a squaring of his frame, he turned to the wizard next to him. Black was cradling the toddler and trying to hush him without success. Lucius gritted his teeth, it was more difficult for the old Gryffindor to clamp his feelings so he would have to do the handover himself.

Without saying anything he reached out and took the toddler from Black's arms. Black didn't protest as he was obviously hanging by a thread emotionally.

"I will take him. You can come along or go home, Black." Lucius started to stroll toward the door without waiting for a response. He wasn't surprised when he heard the soft pop that indicated that Black had chosen to lick his wounds back at his home.

The toddler was staring up at him wide-eyed, his cheeks wet with tears and lids red-rimmed. Lucius stopped in front of the door to study the boy's face. Surprised to see he had almost the same grey eyes as the Malfoy family. Lifting a hand he delicately wiped the sandy blonde lock away that had fallen over his forehead. Something tucked at his heart as he watched the fear filled eyes.

With a sigh, he cradled the boy closer to his chest and gave him a peck on his forehead while whispering to the boy. "Hush little child… Tomorrow you will wake up in a land of enchantment and magic… and my wife and I, we will take you home as soon as we can."

And at that moment Lucius knew it as truth, this boy will be a Malfoy.

The End


End file.
